Beating Hearts, Baby
by FadedToPretend
Summary: Manny tries to teach Spinner how to skate. TwoShot.


**Beating Hearts, Baby  
**_Chapter One_

"Come on Spin, you've got to at least try!"

Exasperated, Manny Santos sighed. Lips pursed, she surveyed her boyfriend with a rather annoyed expression, watching as he stood at the entrance of the skating rink, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. But Manny of course, could play that game too. Irritated, the raven-haired girl crossed her arms haughtily over her chest as she began to tap her skate impatiently on the ice, unimpressed with Spinner's antics.

"No way Manny," He exclaimed, voice slightly hysterical and high pitched. "If I go out there, I'm just going to make myself look like an idiot!"

It was true, too. Spinner Mason had never been skating even once in his whole entire life, and he wasn't about to start now. Especially not in front of Manny, his girlfriend, who happened to be an excellent skater herself. He could tell she was annoyed, wanting nothing more than just to start skating, but he wasn't about to give in. Not that easily, at least.

Manny sighed in annoyance, throwing her hands up into the air in pure exasperation. Why was he _doing _this to her? All she wanted was to go skating, and besides, Spinner was never going to learn how to do it if he didn't _try_.

"Come on," She practically begged, holding her hands together in a pleading gesture. "I won't laugh, I promise."

Spinner shook his head. "Nu-uh. No way. I told you, I'm not – " He was cut off though, as Manny skated forwards and latched onto his arm. The raven-haired girl pulled him forcefully onto the ice, making sure to do it when he wasn't expecting it. Eventually the two of them were standing in the middle of the rink, with Spinner clutching onto Manny for dear life.

"Spin, baby," Manny giggled, as she tried to keep her boyfriend from knocking the two of them down. "Spin, stop! Stand up!" She let out a small shriek when he almost knocked her over, and Spinner groaned in agony.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," He snapped, holding onto her shoulders to keep himself upright. "How are we supposed to stand on these things, anyway? The blades are so thin, and they're right in the middle of the stupid skate! It's like, impossible!"

Again, Manny giggled, and Spinner shot her a glare. "_Not _funny!" He huffed, tightening his grip on his shoulders. "Besides, didn't you tell me about two seconds ago that you wouldn't laugh?"

Trying to compose herself, Manny nodded, forcing the smile to disappear off of her face. "Right," She said, placing a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, which she couldn't seem to get rid of. "Just... you skate like _this_." She moved away from him to show him how, but unfortunentley, just as she did, Spinner started to slip on the ice. Since there was nothing around him to hold onto, he did a faceplant straight into the ice. Manny moved to the side to prevent him from knocking her over as well. When she glanced in his direction, only to find that he was now sprawled out on the ice, Manny laughed openly.

"Sorry," She apologized sheepishly, sticking out her hand for him to take. "Guess I shouldn't have done that, huh?"

"I guess _I_ shouldn't have come here in the first place," Spinner groaned, allowing Manny to pull him to his feet. "If I could even get off this ice, I'd be so out of here." He turned to stare wistfully in the direction of the exit, and Manny giggled. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, Spinner noticed.

"Okay, okay," She said, linking her arm through his. "I'll teach you how to do this Spin, I promise. Just – you've got to move your feet side to side. Just like rollerskating. You _have _done that before, haven't you?"

Spinner shrugged. "Well... yeah," He admitted. "But this is different. We're on _ice_, and ice... ice is _slippery_." He gulped, staring out at the slipper rink before them. How could Manny be so good at this, when it was so _hard_?

"Way to state the obvious," Manny smiled. "Anyway, Spin... It's really not that hard. You've just got to practice at it!"

At her cheerful tone, Spinner couldn't help but smile himself. Manny was so full of energy, and she was always up for trying new things; two of the many traits he loved about her. With Manny, nothing was ever boring. She was exciting. She was... she was _amazing._

"Alright, Spin. Let's try this again..."

-

A/N: Well guys, that was my first degrassi fanfic. Should I continue, or keep it a oneshot? Maybe I'll do a two-shot? :)


End file.
